Kidnapped
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Bella Cullen while working at the bank is kidnapped along with her six year old daughter, Renesmee after the bank gets robbed by three men. What will happen to them being hostages? How will Bella and Renesmee get away? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these twilight characters. **

* * *

It was a quiet not so busy day at the bank. My name is Bella Cullen and I work at the Forks national Bank. Today since I couldn't find a babysitter for my daughter, Renesmee, I brought her with me. I regretted bringing her because my safe place was being robbed. I was helping a costumer as Renesmee sat in a closed booth reading her catching fire book she had brought.

"Have a nice day" I said to the women. As she walked away, I looked Renesmee as she said.

"Mom, how come I couldn't stay home by myself"

"Because you're not old enough"

"How old do I have to be?"

"Sixteen"

"That's ten years away"

"Sorry, sweetie" I smiled at her. I bent down under the counter and unlocked the safe. Suddenly I heard Renesmee say panicking.

"Um, mom. Mom" I quickly stood up and saw three men dressed in black clothes and gun coming into the bank.

"Renesmee get under the counter now" she quickly got under as I pressed the emergency alert button. One of the gunmen looked at me, as he pointed his gun in my direction. I stepped away from the counter with my hands up. I saw the other two men bring people over to the wall and tie their hands together, and took their cell phones. I was the one only behind the counter, besides my daughter. They had told the other three employs to come out from behind the counter. I heard the second gunmen say to the third gunmen next to him after they tied everyone up.

"I'll watch them, go help Jasper" then third gunmen walked over to the first gunmen who's name was Jasper.

"Open the door!" Jasper yelled at me. I went over, and put my hand on the door handle. I looked at Renesmee and whispered.

"Stay down" she moved closer to the wall underneath the counter. Then I opened the door, and they came barging in. Jasper grabbed me right away and put the gun to my temple. Then he brought me over to one of the counters and said to me.

"Open the safe" I nodded and did what they said. They were both standing on either side of me. Once it was open, Jasper grabbed me again pulling me away and had the second gunmen grab the money. I looked quickly at where Renesmee was, and then back to the second gunmen.

"Got all of it" the second gunmen said. Suddenly we heard a little cry, I knew it was Renesmee. I looked in her direction. The second gunmen looked at me, then the direction I was looking. Jasper said to him.

"Jacob" then the second gunmen, who's name I learned was Jacob, went over and looked under the counter that Renesmee was hiding under and said.

"Found a little girl" I heard Renesmee scream as he grabbed her and got her out.

"Don't hurt my daughter!" I yelled at him. Suddenly we heard police sirens coming. They looked at the front door and Jasper said.

"Cops" then he said to me as I was struggling, "Is there a back door?"

"Yes"

"Let's go" then he dragged me out into the lobby with Jacob carrying Renesmee who was crying behind us. We ran out the side/back door. The third gunmen stood outside of the car and I saw a fourth man sitting in the drives seat with the engine running. Where were they going to place me? Jasper pushed me over to the third gunmen and said.

"Let's put her in the trunk, James." I saw Jacob open the car door and get into the back seat with Renesmee. I was still standing outside behind the car with James and Jasper. They tied my hands and put tape over my mouth. Jasper popped the trunk as James pushed me in. I was screaming at them as they closed it. I heard two doors open and close, then the tires squeeze. As they drove, I kept hearing Renesmee crying and one of them who I think was Jacob saying to her it was alright and that they wouldn't hurt her. That didn't make me feel any better. I was trapped in the trunk of a stranger's car with four men who just robbed a bank, and my daughter who's crying for me to help her. I couldn't do anything. All I thought was, Where were they taking us?

* * *

**Review please. What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes as James and Jasper stood over me. The car had stopped and it was dark outside. We must have been driving for hours. It was almost too dark to see anything, but I saw woods behind. I didn't heard Renesmee, she was kidnapped too. Where was she? James bent down and got me out of the trunk. Jasper ripped the tape pff my mouth. I looked at him and yelled.

"Where's my daughter!"

"Look, she's fine"

"Where the hell are we?" I was fierce. My teeth were cliched together. My eyes looked ready to kill like a lion. I did want to kill them for want they were doing to us. Especially Renesmee. She shouldn't be in situation. I was trying to keep her safe.

"Bring her inside" Jasper said to James. Inside where? He turned and I saw a giant old broken down house. James walked toward the house with Jasper dragging me along. I couldn't start fighting with them, not until Renesmee was safe in my hands. They opened the door and dragged me through the creepy old house. It was so dark, just dim lighting in some places. The floor creaked as we walked. They took me upstairs and brought me to a small room at the end of the hall. Before they did anything, I said at them softly, which was impossible right now.

"Where's my daughter? Please, I need to see her" They said nothing as they untied my hands, pushed me in, and locked the door. I stood up and pressed my ear against the door. All I heard were footsteps walking away, nothing about Renesmee...

I popped my head up as I heard distant footsteps coming closer. I was against the wall across for the door. I was ready to kill one of them for keeping my daughter away from me, and for whatever they were doing to her. The door slowly open and before I could attack them, I saw Renesmee sleeping (hopefully) on Jacob's shoulder as he closed the door softly behind him. He turned to me with sorrow. He knew this wasn't suppose to happen. Just a simple bank robbery. I have to say, it did work until they heard the cops, then all hell broke lose for me and Renesmee.

"She fell asleep in the car." he said to me, "They told me to wait to bring her in here after they got a handle on you" I watched him closely not trust any of them as he brought my daughter over and laid her down next to me. Once he took his hands off my daughter sleeping or not, I put my arm around her waist. I stared up at him as he stood up, "Stop looking at me like"

"..."

Look, we won'to hurt her"

"Ya, right" He looked at the door, then back at me and whipsered.

"This wasn'to suppose to happen. We won't going to kidnap anyone"

"Then why did you?"

"I gonna go. I'm sorry" he walked toward the door and left. Each time I looked at Jacob, he looked younger. He looked nineteen to me. Why would a ninteen year old help three 24 year old guys rob a bank?


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

I woke up and saw that Renesmee's sleeping. She woke up last night and started crying again. I held her in my arms until she fell sleep. I saw sun coming in through the window. I looked at my watch I still had. It read 6:15am. It had been 10 hours since we're kidnapped. They feed us last night. I tried to think of a way to get out of here. The door wasn't an option, and the window could only fit Renesmee through. I would barely squeeze through.

"Mom?" I looked at Renesmee as she woke up.

"Ya, sweetheart"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, baby"

"I wanna go home"

"I know, sweetie" I started thinking of Edward. He was probably freaking out. Wondered what happened to us. He's my person. Him and Charlie would be worried about us. Charlie was the Chief of police. He would be leading the search to find us. Renesmee sat up and I put her in my lap, "It's OK, baby"

"Mom, I'm scare"

"Me too" she wrapped her arms around my neck. We sat like that for 2 hours. Suddenly I saw the door open and Jacob walked in with breakfast. I held Renesmee closer to me, still not trusting him. He walked toward us, but stopped two feet away and put the tray down. Renesmee was looking at him with her sad puppy dog eyes that would work on anyone as he stood up.

"Why is she looking at me that?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Those are her puppy dog eyes"

"Well, make her stop. Jasper, James, and Laurent are coming here in a few minutes. Eyes like that don't work on them" I looked at Renesmee.

"Honey, no more puppy dog eyes. OK?"

"Fine" she pouted. It was a few awkward minutes waiting for the three men. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer. We saw the door open and three men came in. One of them said to Jacob.

"Take the girl out, so we can talk to the mother alone"

"Yes, sir" I saw Jacob kneel down and try to take Renesmee from me.

"No!" I yelled at him. Renesmee held on tight to me. Then I heard Jasper say.

"Give the girl to Jacob" I looked at her and said.

"Go with him, sweetie."

"But mom..."

"It will be alright" she looked at Jacob and went into his arms. Right now, he was the only one a trusted with Renesmee. He left the room with Laurent as I looked at Jasper and James in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"First we want you to keep your daughter under control"

"She has a name!"

"What your name?"

"Bella Swan Cullen. My dad's the chief of police" I wanted them to know the police would never give up on finding us and they men who took us.

"Well, let's talk..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated this chapter. It wasn't very good before.**

* * *

Jacob's POV

The little girl looked at me and came into my arms. I think her mom trusted me more with her daughter than the rest of them. I left the room with Laurent behind me as Jasper and James talked to the mother. Laurent closed the door behind us. He looked at me and said.

"What are we doing with her?"

"I'll watch her. You can go do whatever" I watched him as he went downstairs. I took the little girl into my room to watch her. It was easy because I had two little girls. I sat on floor with her as she just sat there. She looked at me as I said to her.

"What's your name, little girl?"

"Renesmee."

"Renesmee? That's unique"

"Thanks"

"You can call me Jake if you want" I was trying to get her to see I'm just a good guy who's stuck with bad people. My parents and sisters died in a car accident when I was sixteen, Jasper found me and took me in like a lost puppy. He taught me everything he knows. He put me with him and his two partners. Ever since they've been like family to me.

* * *

Jasper's POV

She stared at James and I as Jacob and Laurent left with the child. After the door closed, I said to her.

"Well, Let's talk"

"What do you want? You got your money, and the cops didn't follow you. Why did you take us? Why did you take my daughter? You could have just taken me, and left her out of this"

"Well if we did that, she could have ID us to the cops. I wasn't going to let that happen"

"So you'd go to Jail for 25 years for kidnapping and armed robbery, rather than 6 years just for armed robbery? You're the most idiotic person I have ever meet!"

"How do you know what sentence I would get?"

"My dad's chief of people. He tells me things"

"Really?"

"Ya. In fact, I know all about you, Jasper" I thought she was fibbing until she said, "Jasper Whitlock, 26. When you were fifteen, you robbed a drug store and were doing drugs. You were put into a rehab faultily until you were eighteen. At nineteen, you joined a gang and started drinking alcohol. You almost killed a guy while you were drunk driving. You stopped all your problems when you meet Mary-Alice Brandon and married her at 22..."

"I would stop talking if I were you"

"Two years ago, you killed her and your son, Brad. You came home drunk, got into a fight with your wife and killed her in the bathroom. Then you killed your son to make sure there were no witnesses."

"That's not true"

"Really, because that's what it says in the investigation report" I looked at her with cold dead eyes, and said.

"She was going to leave me and take my son. She knew I started having problems again and was going to send me back to that shit hole of a rehab. She was going to divorce me and get full custody of Brad"

"So that's why you killed her? Because she wanted to help you?"

"She wanted to ruin everything that was good in my life. She wanted to rip my son away from me." I saw she was looking at me and said, "I killed them, then ran off and changed my name" I saw her eyes get angry, then she said.

"You're a fuckin' psycho. You should have been locked up for the rest of your freakin' life."

"I'm done listening to you" I turned and walked toward the door.

"Good, you fuckin' asshole!" I turned back to her, and said.

"I've had enough of you. James, lock her in the basement"

"Yes, Sir"

* * *

Bella's POV

James walked over and grabbed me. I tried to fight him off, but he kept his grip. I didn't want to scream and scare Renesmee. He dragged me down the hall, down the stairs, down another flit of stairs, and to the basement door. He unlocked it, opened it, and threw me. The door closed as I stood up. The basement was pitch black with the exception of one faint light bulb in the center.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Bella's pretty smart, but has a big mouth. What will happen next? What will happen to Renesmee now that Bella's locked in the basement.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Jacob's POV

I heard footsteps going down the hall, down the two flits of stairs, and a door slam. She must have made Jasper furious. I looked at Renesmee who was sitting against the wall. Then I heard footsteps to my door. I got up and went over to open it. I saw Jasper standing there. I went into the hallway to talk with him so Renesmee wouldn't hear said to me.

"I need you to watch the girl for a little while.

"OK"

"Has she spoken to you at all?"

"She told me her name"

"What's her name?"

"Renesmee. What the hell happen?"

"She knows"

"knows what?"

"She knows all about me. Probably about you, James, and Laurent"

"What are you going to do?" He looked at me. I knew what he was thinking, "Are you crazy? You can't! What about Renesmee?"

"I'll let her see her mom one last time. I'll do it tomorrow"

"Jasper, this whole kidnapping thing wasn't suppose to happen"

"Well, it did and we just grabbed the worse person"

"Don't do this her, Jasper"

"That little girl will be fine"

"She has a name" he looked at me and said.

"Are you getting attached to her?"

"No, sir" he looked at me again and walked away as I went back into my room.

"Where's my mom?" I turned at her. I couldn't tell her.

"It's alright. She's OK"

"Who were you talking to?"

"None important" she looked away. I had to do something. This wasn't the plan at all. Our plan didn't involve killing a little girl's mom.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I was sitting at my desk looking over some paperwork. Suddenly my phone rings.

"Chief Swan"

"Sir, we just got an anonymous call. We know where Bella and Renesmee are" my eyes went widen and said.

"You found them?"

"Yes, up in a broken down house out in the woods"

"let's move" I hung up the phone and got my team together. We left right away.

* * *

**Short Chapter again, but what will happen when the police get there? Will Jasper decide to kill Bella before tomorrow? Find out in next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter_ 6_

Bella's POV

I woke up to people yelling. I stood up and went over to the door. I heard Jasper say.

"Someone tipped off the cops! They're two minutes. You grab the little girl. I'll get the mother" I moved back against the wall, and grab the first thing I see. An tire iron. I handled it up while I watched the door. A few seconds later, I heard someone yell.

"Drop your weapons! Get down on the ground! Get down on the ground now!" The cop were there. I dropped the tire iron, went over to the door, and started screaming and banging on the door. It took a while for someone to answer.

"Is someone in there?"

"Yes, it's..."

"Bella?" I recognized his voice.

"Officer Cameron?

"Stand back!" I moved back away from the door. Suddenly the door was on the ground. I looked at him. He literally kicked the door open. He stepped over the door and wrapped his arms around me, "You're alright" I looked at him and said realizing.

"Where's my daughter? Where's Renesmee?"

"Bella, calm down. We need to get you checked out" he wrapped his jacket around me.

"You didn't find her"

"She's fine, Bella" I broke out of his grasp on me and ran outside. I ran out the front door, and I looked around for her. I saw police cars, the fours guys handcuffed, and finally saw Renesmee sitting in the back of the ambulance with a officer. I ran to her as she saw me.

"Mommy!" I picked her up and hugged her.

"Renesmee" I looked at her, "You OK?"

"Ya"

"Oh sweetie" I hugged her tight.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw Charlie.

"Dad" He came over and joined in the hug.

"The two of you are safe now" I looked at him.

"Can you drive us home, dad?"

"Sure. Let's go now" We walked over to his police cruiser. He got into the front. After I put Renesmee in the back, I looked at Jacob getting put into a cop car. He looked at me with those sorry eyes. I'm pretty sure he was the only one who meant it. I sighed and slipped into the back seat. I put my arm around Renesmee as Charlie drove us home.

Charlie pulled into the driveway as Edward came out of the house. Immediately, I got out and handled the door for Renesmee to get out. She got out, saw Edward, and ran over to him screaming.

"Daddy!"

"Renesmee" he picked her up and hugged her as I walked over to him. He looked at me and pulled me into the hug, "Bella, you guys OK?" I nodded.

"We're all OK"

"Edward..." we turn as Charlie walks over to us.

"Did you guys catch the four men?"

"Yes"

"Good" he looked at Renesmee and I, "I don't know what I would to without you two"

"I love you, Edward"

"I love you too, Bella"

"I love you, daddy"

"I love you too, baby"

"I love you, mommy"

"I love you, sweetie" Edward and I smiled at her. I was happy our family was back together. I never want something like this to happen again. It's painful to be apart from my family...

**The End**

* * *

**What do you think of the ending? Please review.**


End file.
